1. Field
The disclosure relates to a light source unit, a display device including the light source unit, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with recent developments in multimedia technology, display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device have been widely used in various fields. The LCD device typically includes a display panel having two substrates on which electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are provided, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and a light source unit for providing light to the display panel. The LCD device displays an image by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and thus to control the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
The light source unit generally includes a light source that emits light and a light source circuit board that provides signals and power for driving the light source. The light source may be a light-emitting diode (“LED”) emitting white light, for example.